Nothing Could be Better
by Tenshi Namikaze
Summary: dreams come true, happiness lasts, and family is cherished


"What is your final report?"

"The mission went perfectly. My students are truly gifted with the fires of youth!"

"Settle down Lee. Very well, since the mission was a success you all have the week off to recover. You did very well on your first B ranked mission. Congratulations"

"Arigato Hokage-sama" Came the reply of three genin

"Hai, arigato Naruto-san" Lee then said

"Not a problem Lee. You all are dismissed. Enjoy your week off"

"Yosh! Lets go team!"

"Hai Lee-sensei!"

The door closed to the office and Naruto found himself alone in his office. It had been ten years since Akatsuki and Orochimaru were destroyed. Since then Naruto had become the Rokudaime Hokage and had his face engraved on the hokage mountain. All of the Konoha 11 had married and some had even had kids.

Sakura had gotten together with Sai but they're relationship was rocky. However they had three children so everyone thought that they were going to be fine.

Ino had gotten together with Choji after finally seeing what a great guy he was. They currently had two children, one five year old boy and one two month old girl.

Shikamaru married the 'troublesome' woman Temari and they had one nine month baby girl.

Kiba and Shino had gotten gotten together with a member of their own clans and both had two children.

Tenten had gotten together with Neji after Naruto and Hinata banned the use of the caged bird seal. They had one four year old daughter.

Lee had surprisingly not gotten together with Sakura but with a medic that worked at Konoha hospital named Tsuki Hana. Everyone thought it strange that Lee would go for someone so fragile and shy, however Lee assured everyone that he was madly on love with her. The couple had one five year old boy and was looking forward to a second.

Naruto however...

"Daddy Daddy!"

Naruto was brought out his thoughts to see two blurs tackle him in his chair. He looked at the blurs and noticed two kids were smiling at him. One was a three year old girl that had blonde hair that went to her lower back. She had blue pupil-less eyes and three whisker marks on her cheeks. The other was a boy of the same age that had navy blue spiky hair, the same blue pupil-less eyes and also three whisker marks on his face.

"Hana-chan, Minato-kun. I wasn't expecting you so early"

"We wanted to see you daddy!" the small boy Minato said

"Yea we missed you!" The girl Hana said

"And I missed you too" Naruto said with a chuckle "But where is your sister and mother?"

"I'm here tou-san"

Looking up Naruto sees a seven year old girl with dark blue, shoulder length hair and lavender pupil-less eyes looking walking into the office.

"Kushi-chan there you are" Naruto said with a smile

"When will you ever stop calling me that tou-san?" The girl Kushina said

"I always called you that and I always will"

"Well we came to get you to come home daddy" Hana said

"Yea yea, so lets go!" Minato then said

"Okay okay. I can finish my work tomorrow then" Naruto replied back laughing

"Come on then tou-san, kaa-san is waiting outside"

"Alright then, lets go then"

Naruto and his kids leave the office and Naruto sees his wife waiting outside the door

"Hey there Hina-hime" Naruto said

"Ohayo Naru-koi" Hinata said back giving Naruto a kiss "Come on Naru-koi, let's go home"

"Not just yet, what do you all say we go to the top of the hokage mountain?"

"Let's go then daddy!" Hana said

"Yea let's go!" Minato said after

"Alright tou-san" Kushina said

"Okay then Naru-koi" Hinata said lastly

"Then lets go"

xxxxx

The family Namikaze stood atop the Hokage Mountain looking over the village and the clouds in the sky. Minato and Hana were playing with Gamatsuchi, Gamakichi's son and Kushina was sitting down on her above her fathers engraved face. Naruto and Hinata were at the edge of the cliff with Naruto holding Hinata from behind.

"It's been so long hasn't it?" Naruto asked

"It has, ten long years" Hinata spoke back

"More like ten perfect years, I have the perfect wife and three fabulous kids. I couldn't be any happier"

"Neither could I Naru-koi. I finally married you and you became Hokage, both of our dreams came true"

"Yea they have"

"Don't get so comfortable with that hat on tou-san" Kushina said

"Why is that Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked

"Because. That hat will be mine" Kushina said back with a grin

Laughing Naruto said back "I don't doubt it my daughter"

Giggling Hinata then says "You better watch out koi, you have competition for your hat"

Laughing once more Naruto says "I sure do, but this competition I like. I know you will be Hokage Kushi-chan"

"Arigato tou-san"

Looking back at Minato and Hana Hinata says "Hana-chan, Minato-kun, come join us"

"Okay mommy!" Came the reply from both

Naruto, sitting with Hinata in his lap, and his three children standing by his side, looked out into Konoha, the village he had sworn to protect. His dream had come true, even more than he thought possible.

"Look everyone, look at what all of our struggles and sacrifices have given us. A beautiful home, a perfect family. Nothing could be better than this"

They all looked at him, and all drew close, looking out into the sky, knowing that what he said was true.


End file.
